


Children of Forest

by fgrave



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: 1 century, AU, Abduction, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Ancient Face AU, Ancient History, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Celts, Child Death, Cultural Differences, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Kenneth's wife too, Luke's older daughter always dies, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Names, Sally Face AU, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spirits, fictional diseases, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgrave/pseuds/fgrave
Summary: A Celtic tribe that lived in the forest in what is now Brittany was seized with an unknown dark illness. The druid of this tribe could not get rid of the disease entirely, and his people decided to kidnap a Roman doctor who lived a few leagues from their forest. This doctor was received as a guest, pleading for the salvation of the sick, and with the help of his friendly captors, he found himself unwittingly in the midst of an incipient storm.
Relationships: Herman Sanderson/Sandy Sanderson, Jim Johnson/Henry Fisher/Lisa Johnson, Kenneth Phelps/Luke Holmes, Luke Holmes/Stacy Holmes, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps/Ashley Campbell





	1. Chapter I — In statu nascendi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Люция — талантливого римского врача — похищает кельтское племя, которое просит помощи, но Люций бросил медицину после смерти дочери. Друид берёт это в свои руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Имена персонажей изменены в соответствии с временным периодом. Их список и значения можно посмотреть в этой теме https://vk.com/topic-159315180_41795097

Это был тот самый весенний день какого-то года от Рождества Христова, когда обычно кажется, что жизнь неплохая, в общем-то штука. Не для всех, конечно — особенно не для погоревших несколько лет назад римлян, чей город вспыхнул как сеновал после искры. Но для Люция, давно перебравшегося из столицы в отдаленную Лугдунскую Галлию, беды бывших соседей казались невероятно далёкими.

Он покинул Рим с трудом, словно этот город для него имел куда большее значение, чем просто место, где он выучился и практиковался. Люций всегда был провинциалом, прожившим в столице Империи только порядка семи лет из своих почти что сорока, но годы учебы, будучи не самыми светлыми, высекли из провинциального мрамора образ сведущего в науке и медицине доктора. Он считал, что после пережитых истязаний во имя образования тоже имел право зваться римлянином наравне с любым императором — или даже Авлом Корнелием Цельсом. Его трактаты занимали почетнейшее место на рабочем месте Люция, и, к своей величайшей гордости, он знал наизусть едва ли не половину. Да, Люций однозначно был римлянином в душе, даже если жил на отдаленном полуострове в другом конце Империи.

Привычка к сельскому образу жизни и добродушие в целом позволили ему не впасть в ожидаемый в таких случаев снобизм. Ему уже приходилось видеть столичных аристократов, для которых словно и не существовало установленных ещё при республике законов: для них все, кто не они — жалкие плебсы, и все тут. Оглядываясь назад, Люций убеждался, что уехать из Рима было пусть и тяжёлым, но правильным решением: не было ему места среди элиты, куда он при должном желании мог попасть.

Возможно, он добился бы больших успехов, оставшись там, но загадывать особого смысла не было. Послешкольная практика в валетудинариуме обратила к нему внимание нескольких именитых врачей, которое вполне могло перерасти в ученичество. Мечта встретиться с самим латинским Гиппократом едва не убедила Люция стать полноправным доктором, но смерть кумира пиявкой высосала из него весь энтузиазм. Под предлогом медицинской помощи он присоединился к походу Клавдия, намеревавшегося захватить Британию, и осел неподалеку от побережья Ла-Манша в единственном на всю округу городе — все остальные населенные пункты представляли собой деревушки да личные хозяйства.

Жизнь на новом месте выглядела именно так, как он мечтал первые двадцать лет своей жизни: мирно и с пользой. Люций помогал людям. Совмещая работу либитинария и доктора, он быстро расположил к себе жителей городка, когда те осознали всю степень своего везения. Вскоре слухи о римском враче, что был способен мертвого поднять на ноги, распространились на всю округу, и к Люцию отовсюду начали стекаться больные. Некоторые просили помощи для тех, кто был не в силах попасть к нему на прием, и к его обычному распорядку дневных осмотров и вечерних работ в колумбарии добавились ежемесячные путешествия по ближайшим деревням.

В одном из таких путешествий он встретил свою будущую жену. Выдали замуж уже немолодую по тем меркам — ей было почти двадцать — девушку так скоро, что Люций опомниться не успел, как ныне уже Илексена Сперата попала не только в его дом, но и в сердце. Знали они друг друга не долго, но свыклись быстро и даже с удовольствием, чему Люций был несказанно рад. Мечты о семье теплились в нем ещё со времён школы, и столь удачное стечение обстоятельств вместе с родившимися спустя несколько лет дочерьми наконец подняло его на ту ступень, где жизнь кажется законченной и полноценной. Люций с уверенностью мог сказать, что был счастлив. До определенного момента.

Это происходило не спеша: сперва было лёгкое покалывание в пальцах и усталость, потом еда стала пресной, а руки начали неметь. Неладное Люций почувствовал сразу, но понять ничего не мог, пока кожа его дочери не пожелтела от болезни. Он предположил желтуху, а потом его девочка стала терять зрение и бредить. Каждый поставленный им диагноз не подходил, выученные наизусть тома Цельса были бесполезны. Люций оказался совершенно беспомощен перед лицом неизученной прежде болезни, которая с каждым днём всё сильнее утягивала его дочь на ту сторону.

Сперата, казалось, тоже была больна, и чахла на глазах вместе со своим ребенком. Она редко покидала детскую, выходя разве что в их личный сад, пока ее муж отсылал письма в столицу и ломал голову над лечением. Иногда, засидевшись до самой ночи, он мог услышать тихий, похожий на завывание напев, которого будто и не было для потерявшей слух девочки. Спала она там же, на кровати младшей дочки, перебравшейся на время в родительскую спальню.

Сам Люций словно и не спал: сны его поджидали пугающие, а неизвестность грядущего дня изводила не меньше нынешней неопределенности. Он научился не видеть снов, пропадая в бездонной, успокаивающей темноте только чтобы восстановить силы. Чаще всего просыпался Люций ещё до рассвета. Проводил ежедневную диагностику самочувствия дочери, убеждаясь в ухудшении ее состояния, после чего уходил в некрополь. Принимать пациентов он стал реже, а с мертвыми было намного легче, чем с живыми. Вскоре в некрополь попала и его дочь.

Удивительно, как быстро для их семьи все вернулось в норму, при этом даже близко не являясь чем-то нормальным. Прошли похороны, за ними поминки, и спустя девять дней Сперата смогла выйти из дома на рынок без траура. Она мило беседовала с подругами в своей старой манере, будто для семейства Илексенас не было этого мучительного года. Сердобольные соседи вместе с другими неравнодушными жителями собирались спокойно выдохнуть, увидев вновь расцветающую женщину, но в тот же день Люций заявил — он бросил медицину. Как он мог называть себя врачом, если не смог спасти свою собственную дочь?

Отказ от столь востребованной работы лишил семью основного заработка, хотя с управления местным некрополем Люций все равно получал достаточно. Изредка, по старой дружбе, он позволял себе вылечить кого-нибудь, в чьем диагнозе был целиком уверен, но платы за лечение не брал. Говорил, что это исключительно хобби, занятие для души, пытаясь перечеркнуть почти тридцать лет своей жизни. Начал с обновленной восковой таблички, через которую всё-таки проглядывались старые буквы. Соседи приняли его решение — но слухи о гениальном докторе ушли далеко за пределы их округа. Туда, где даже Империя не имела власти. В лес.

***

Тот самый весенний день начался как обычно — до рассвета. Люций всегда был человеком привычки: приучив себя однажды к чему-либо, переучиваться приходилось с большим трудом и нежеланием. Это правило работало на все, кроме глобальных перемен навроде смены города или работы, и Люций скорее бы вновь переехал, чем начал бы вставать на час позже. За утреннее молоко он вообще был готов стоять насмерть.

Пока солнце едва проглядывалось за горизонтом, на улице было достаточно холодно. Только к полудню земля вновь прогрелась, но пока полдень не наступил, Люций предусмотрительно натянул на себя вторую тунику и укутался в сагум, чтобы не окоченеть по дороге к некрополю. Перед уходом он привычно оставил на столе первый завтрак для жены с дочкой, собрал в заплечный мешок небольшой запас еды, лекарства, а также третью и четвертую книги «О медицине» Цельса, после чего вышел в сад.

Белые цветы яблонь отсвечивали розовым на фоне зари, листья блестели от росы. Вдали ещё виднелись рваные куски тумана, за которым едва заметно торчали башенки городской стены. Облаков на небе практически не было, и Люций с нескрываемым удовольствием выдохнул в светлеющее небо, напомнившее ему глаза жены. Ближе к горизонту оно становилось ярким, как шкурка спелого персика.

После недолгого любования, Люций со спокойной душой заглянул в амбарную пристройку.

— Грегор! — громко позвал он, встав перед мерно вздымающейся на дешёвой койки кучей ткани и овчины. От зова эта куча сперва вздрогнула, после чего удивительно резво для своих габаритов поднялась, демонстрируя мужчине лысого толстяка, что был едва ли не в два раза шире своего хозяина. Без особых церемоний Люций вручил ему небольшую корзину с едой, внутри которой раб не без улыбки обнаружил целую буханку вчерашнего хлеба. Люций его удовольствия не разделял, в который раз задумавшись о том, чего такого особенного его жена нашла в этом галльском земледельце.

— Большое спасибо, господин! — толстяк отставил корзину со своей дневной порцией еды на кровать и в ожидании уставился на Люция. Тот долго смотрел куда-то сквозь раба, почесывая в раздумьях щетинистый подбородок. Стоило наведаться к брадобрею.

— Меня скорее всего до завтрашнего вечера не будет, — начал он отдаленно, выходя из амбара в сад. Грегор побрел за ним, терпеливо и молча слушая. — У старой Сакуллы, говорят, снова суставы не в порядке, нужно отправить ей лекарства. К тому же госпожа давно хотела послать родителям весточку о нашем благополучии.

От упоминания Сператы галл активно закивал, не услышав в последнем произнесенном хозяином слове насмешки. Для Люция их материальная обеспеченность была лишь дешёвой ширмой, скрывающей постепенно разваливающуюся семью. Род Илексенас медленно расходился по швам подобно организму их погибшей дочери, и подсознательно он знал, что в конце их ждало то же самое. Часть его пыталась сдерживать распадающиеся куски вместе, беспрерывно и утробно крича от чувства подкрадывающегося одиночества, но исход все равно был один — развод. Его жена больше не могла чувствовать себя комфортно рядом с ним, сколько бы раз она не говорила обратное. Люций не был слепым, и желал своей госпоже только счастья. Он их счастье сохранить не сумел.

— Госпожа должна знать о моем отъезде, но на случай можешь предупредить её снова, — он поправил мешок на плече и приблизился к выходу с участка. — Пока меня нет, защищай госпожу, охраняй дом. Мы купили тебя, чтобы ты ухаживал за садом, но… — он окинул галла выразительным взглядом, — …ты сам понимаешь.

— Я… да. Да, конечно, господин! — снова закивал Грегор. — Госпожа будет в порядке, можете не волноваться. Но должен ли я сопровожать госпожу в городе?

Люций неопределенно мотнул головой.

— Пускай она сама решает, но лично я предпочел бы, чтоб ты не спускал с нее и Мегары глаз, — почти грозно проговорил Люций, направив палец на раба. Тот, как послушный болванчик, в очередной раз закивал и ретировался обратно в амбар, чтобы проверить животных, а его хозяин направился в некрополь.

Места упокоения мертвых всегда располагались за пределами городов. Люций ещё со времён ученичества привык к трупам: некоторые даже по воле службы (и научного интереса) ему доводилось вскрывать. В период его практики в валетудинариуме постоянно кто-то умирал, это было неизбежно и столь же естественно, как само течение времени. Он наблюдал за больными рабами и ранеными воинами, чей срок шел на часы или даже минуты — их образы были подобны друг другу, как писал в своих трактатах Цельс. Мертвенно-бледная кожа, впалые виски и провалившиеся глаза были признаками приближающейся смерти, и порой пока ещё живой человек мог выглядеть намного страшнее умершего. Их лица не искажала гримаса мучительной боли и страданий, на которую порой без внутреннего содрогания было не взглянуть. С мертвыми Люцию было намного проще.

За городом Люция уже ждали. Лёжа в траве рядом с невысоким постаментом, украшенным сверху бюстом давно почившего неизвестного мужчины, посапывала свора собак. Их белые шкуры выделялись на темном фоне подобно мрамору, и неподвижные они напоминали высеченные из камня статуи. Сквозь сон они почувствовали знакомый запах, после чего услышали шаркающие о мелкую гальку шаги и бодро повскакивали со своих мест, будто и не спали вовсе. Ещё до того, как Люций дошел до их временной лежанки, он вытащил из мешка кусок хлеба, разделил на равные части и бросил каждому из трёх псов. Истекающие слюной пасти вцепились в свои порции, а ребра под тонким слоем обтянувшей скелеты кожи и короткой шерсти ходили ходуном. Собаки быстро дышали от восторга, что пришел с долгожданным приемом пищи, и, быстро доев не самые большие ломти, окружили щедрого кормильца. Не долго терзавшись сомнениями, Люций достал припасенные в дорогу кусочки вяленого мяса и дал каждой собаке понемногу.

— Мне не жалко, ребятки, вы ж совсем изголодались поди, — жалостливо проговорил он, двигаясь дальше к месту работы и почесывая на ходу макушку одного из братьев, успевшего съесть свой кусок. Остальные двое присоединились к ним через пару секунд, кружась вокруг и бегая между мраморными постаментами. — А я у родителей жены вдоволь поем потом, могу и потерпеть денёчек в дороге. Я снова ухожу ненадолго, кто вас кроме меня кормить-то будет?

Дойдя наконец до входа в подземную часть некрополя, Люций замялся на пороге. Животные не знали смысла его слов, но все равно как-то поняли и смиренно сели у тяжёлой каменной двери, изредка дёргая хвостами. Когда жевать губу в нерешительности ему окончательно надоело, с невольной улыбкой мужчина вытащил собакам остатки мяса и хлеба. В дорогу ему оставался только небольшой кусочек сыра, хотя Люций не сильно тревожился на этот счёт. Если он выйдет в деревню на восходе солнца, то придет туда к обеду — сыра на такую дорогу более чем хватит.

— Попробуйте завтра к моему дому сходить, ребятки, раз меня не будет, — он не знал, зачем пытался что-то предложить псам. Ему просто хотелось поговорить с ними, как обычно говорят с людьми. — Грегор животных любит, может додумается и вас подкормить. Вы ведь вон красавцы какие, пусть и худющие.

Один из псов удовлетворённо гавкнул. Погладив говоруна по вытянутой морде, Люций со вздохом качнул головой и ушел вниз. Собаки в ожидании друга вновь расположились в траве, теперь рядом со статуей какой-то девушки. Солнце уже неторопливо выползало из-за горизонта.

Внутри колумбария было сухо и тепло. Множество одинаковых отверстий в стенах смотрели на Люция пустыми глазницами, в некоторых он видел урны с прахом. В конце длинного подземного зала стоял небольшой алтарь с подношениями, сосудом для монет и статуэткой Либитины, с которой он первым делом стёр пыль. После Люций кропотливо пересчитал все монеты в кувшине, дабы убедиться, что никто не крал из святилища. Мало кто решился бы на подобное, но проверка ещё никому не вредила. В конце года он всегда отсылал данные о количестве проведенных похорон, которое высчитывалось благодаря собранным монетам, и Люций не хотел пополнять налоговый кувшин из своего кармана, чтобы сохранить правильное число умерших. Проще было пустить байку о проклятье, наложенном и на храм Либитины, и на деньги в нём.

После удачной проверки Люций уже внимательнее осмотрел углубления для урн: родственники умерших, даже самых бедных, всегда оставляли на месте захоронения какой-нибудь предмет. Так как колумбарий изначально предназначался для крестьян и рабов, вещицы в нем были самыми заурядными, но, равно как и на деньги, отчаявшиеся безумные люди могли позариться на припрятанную с урнами посуду, дорогую по меркам бедняков одежду или совсем уж безделушки вроде приносящих удачу камней. Обойдя все подземелье, он обнаружил все на своих местах и спокойно выдохнул, прежде чем встрепенулся и прислушался к странному звуку снаружи. Это лаяли собаки.

— Кого сюда принесло в такую рань? — проворчал Люций себе под нос, поднимаясь обратно на поверхность. Он уже проверил все, что нужно было, и оставил рядом с алтарем табличку о своем отсутствии на ближайшие время. Это точно были не его поллинкторы, обычно приползающие в некрополь почти к полудню, да и для обычного горожанина было достаточно рано, если только не умер кто. Люций насторожился и вышел на улицу.

Под цветущим деревом бузины стоял воистину странный мужчина разбойничьей наружности, если смотреть на все ниже головы. Он кутался в оленью шкуру на манер плаща и дёргал плечами от каждого собачьего возгласа, под шкурой же виднелась затертая голубая туника с длинными рукавами и, что главное, штаны. Люций хотел было поморщиться, но вместо этого сглотнул — на поясе у незнакомца висели ножны.

Когда этот мужчина помахал Люцию рукой, видимо прося подойти того ближе, римлянин внезапно струхнул. Он вполне мог сейчас убежать подальше от вооруженного чужака, возможно заинтересованного в грабеже, но что-то его остановило. Может быть, это живое и совершенно не злобное лицо незнакомца, чьи брови уже начинали совершенно по-детски выгибаться домиком от неуверенности, или, вероятно, то была сама дикость сложившейся ситуации. К нему, либитинарию, пришел человек, который может просто нуждаться в его услугах по захоронению, а он как трус бежать собрался. Это было просто несерьёзно.

При ближайшем рассмотрении Люций ещё больше убедился в сходстве этого странного голубоглазого мужчины с ребенком: стоило ему начать движение навстречу, как дикарь тут же переключился с волнения на радость, настолько искреннюю, что даже Люцию захотелось улыбнуться. После он тут же одернул себя и посмотрел на вещи объективно — перед ним все ещё был чужак.

— Приветствую, я могу вам помочь? — с лёгким пренебрежением в голосе спросил Люций. Этот тип не внушал особой опасности из-за своего лица с мимикой — Люций начал задумываться, умеет ли он вообще орудовать мечом. От лая собак он крупно вздрагивал и порывался скрыться за деревом.

— Врач? — неожиданно сказал чужак, и Люций все-таки сморщился — и от самого слова, и от ужаснейшего акцента. Естественно, его искали именно из-за этого.

— Я был врачом раньше, но больше не практикую. Если вам нужно лечение, обратитесь к кому-нибудь другому, я-

— Был врач? — проговорил его собеседник с выражением умственного напряжения на лице и внаглую перебив Люция. Тот практически вспыхнул от негодования.

— Был, сейчас нет. А даже если бы и да, то вам точно не помог бы. Какая грубость! Вы про манеры вообще слышали?

Дикарь, к его удивлению, стушевался, после чего повернулся в сторону растущих неподалеку кустов и кивнул, сказав что-то на своем языке. От странности происходящего Люций не только замолк, но и затупил — особенно когда из кустов вышел не менее странный рыжий мужчина чуть старше самого Люция. В руках у него была веревка, вызвавшая в римлянине настоящий взрыв эмоций. Развернувшись для побега, он тут же врезался в грозного усатого блондина с напоминающим квадрат лицом. Веревки оказались на нем незамедлительно, а в рот влили странную горькую настойку.

— Что происходит?! Отпустите меня сейчас же, вы, варвары! — возмущённо закричал он, когда хмурый блондин закинул его сперва на плечо, а после — на лошадь, будто он был мешком каким-то. Самый первый чужак виновато глядел на похищенного из-под густых ярко-русых бровей. — Что вы творите, дикари?! Освободите меня, или я за себя не ручаюсь!

Если бы варвары понимали его речь, то наверняка полегли бы со смеху, но они, очевидно, не понимали. Люция начинало трясти — на смену злости пришли страх и зачатки паники. Эти эмоции явно отразились на его лице, и голубоглазый чужак с самым скорбным видом проговорил:

— Извинись.

— Чего? — Люций в миг забыл о страхе, не сразу поняв смысл произнесенного кельтом слова. Когда же он наконец убедил себя в том, что ему не послышалось, Люция скривило от негодования и возмущения. — И это ещё я извиняться должен? Да вы все-

— Извинись, пожалуйста, — вновь сказал чужак, уже едва слышно и ещё более виновато. Лоб его, казалось, вот-вот даст трещину от небывалой умственной нагрузки, но подобный исход предотвратил его рыжий кудрявый знакомый. Перекинувшись парой слов, они сели на своих лошадей, и если до этого Люций думал, что хуже обращения с ним быть не может, то поездка на лошади связанным в руках не самого радушного варвара открыла перед ним новые горизонты. Теперь он даже вырываться из рук не мог: падение под копыта скачущим лошадям ничем хорошим точно не закончится. Единственное, что ему оставалось — пытаться придумать хоть какой-нибудь план, но в пустой голове только протяжным звоном отдавался удаляющийся лай собак. В следующую секунду он заснул.

***

— Ты погляди, и правда без штанов!

Люций недовольно скривился сквозь сон. Солнце ярко било в закрытые глаза, прогоняя вынужденное сновидение. Как обычно, ему ничего не снилось, хотя дневная дрёма оказалась на удивление приятной, и он был бы не прочь поспать ещё немного. Неосознанно он спрятал лицо в сгиб локтя, чтобы избавиться от аполлоновского сияния.

— Тише ты, он просыпается! — снова услышал он непонятную речь у себя над ухом. Голоса были высокими, видимо дети.

— Вот и пускай, его сюда принесли для помощи, а не чтоб он дрых тут, — ответил мальчишеский голос, после чего Люций получил слабый пинок в бок. С крякающим вскриком он подорвался с постеленной на землю ткани и уставился на детей ошалелыми глазами, хватаясь за пострадавший бок скорее от неожиданности, чем от реальной боли. Окружавшие его дети тут же с воплями разбежались в разные стороны, как мальки в пруду.

— Проснуться? — на этот раз голос был знакомый. Люций окончательно поднялся со своей временной лежанки и только после этого осознал, что больше не был связан. Голубоглазый дикарь выглядел все таким же неуверенным и напряжённым.

— Проснулся, — язвительно исправил Люций и сложил руки на груди. Он не хотел выглядеть зашуганным перед похитителями, но с момента пробуждения страх всё плотнее укоренялся внутри него, и для его душевного равновесия была полезна даже такая бессмысленная самозащита.

Пока незнакомец снова пытался собрать в голове кривое предложение на латыни, Люций окинул взглядом поселение, в которое его притащили. Они, как римлянин сразу догадался, находились на каком-то холме, полностью окруженном высокой деревянной стеной. Поселение сильно уступало по размеру его городу, но все равно выглядело достаточно внушительно — для тех условий, в которых оно было создано. До сего дня Люций сомневался, способны ли варвары на что-то более-менее цивилизованное. Как оказалось, те же крепостные стены они строили хорошо — и не сказать, что Люций был рад такой находке.

— Máel… ждать врач. За мной, пожалуйста, — Люций только головой покачал, но пошел следом: лучше так, чем под руки с какими-нибудь верзилами не самой доброй наружности. Этот хотя бы виноватым себя чувствовал, что самую малость обнадёживало — может быть Люция даже не съедят.

— А что за мэл? — Люций произнес непонятное слово осторожно, постаравшись сделать это так же, как его похититель. Глупо было ожидать, что едва вяжущий два слова галл сможет объяснить ему что-то, но он просто попытается узнать. Лишним точно не будет, особенно если под «мэл» прячется какой-то человек.

Не зная, как пояснить значение слова, варвар просто пожал плечами. От этого незамысловатого жеста, которым пользовались и его сородичи, Люций почувствовал невиданное доселе облегчение. Ему были необходимы точки соприкосновения с этими людьми, иначе он точно лишился бы рассудка. Он все ещё был на бренной земле, просто чуть дальше от дома, чем предполагал сначала, собирая дорожную сумку…

— Стоп! — от его громкого возгласа с ближайшей крыши слетел дикий голубь. Люций встал как вкопанный, когда осознал свою потерю. Приятной тяжести на плече не ощущалось, и его сердце начало метаться в грудной клетке, как если бы его уже пытались расчленить. — Где мой мешок? Где книги?

Он точно помнил, что связали его вместе с поклажей, и потеряться в дороге сумка не могла. Значит, сейчас она была в руках одного из жителей этого поселения — и от такой перспективы в римлянине все задрожало в смеси злости и волнения.

«Да чтобы эти варвары мои книги своими грязными руками тронули-»

— Идти, прошу, — на его сопровождающего было жалко смотреть: тот был готов звать на помощь, лишь бы с пленником больше не было проблем. Люций практически пожалел его, но с места не сдвинулся.

— Вы убьете меня? — когда на лице галла отразилось непонимание, Люций для наглядности провел пальцем по своей шее и указал на себя. В ответ ему замахали головой так яростно, что пленник на секунду испугался — не дай боги отвалится ещё.

— Нет, не убьете! Врач, помощь, пожалуйста, — Люций вздохнул и понятливо кивнул. Несмотря на то, что убивать его никто не собирался, он не был рад перспективе лечить кого-то. Тем более, лечить своих похитителей.

Впрочем, раз его жизнь оставалась при нем, у него появлялась возможность вернуть свою сумку. Это было в их же интересах — книги о медицине сильно ему пригодятся, если и правда придется кого-то лечить. На такой случай хотелось иметь все остальные трактаты Цельса, но Люций знал их достаточно, чтобы поработать и без подсказок. К тому же, в мешке были лекарства.

Лишь бы они оставались там.

— Ладно, горемыка, веди меня, — сказал он, махнув рукой, и подошел ближе. Следующий вопрос вырвался сам собой. — Тебя как звать-то?

— Звать-то Жермен! — довольно отозвался голубоглазый галл, стоило Люцию ткнуть на себя и назвать свое имя. Тот удивлённо хмыкнул.

— Герман что ль? Ты уж прости, но я тебя лучше так звать буду, как мне привычнее, — когда Люций снова оказался непонятым, он просто направил палец на кельта и сказал «Ты — Герман». Так называемый Герман спорить не стал, хотя выглядел крайне озадаченным. До нужного дома они дошли в тишине.

По дороге Люций то и дело осматривался: не столько любуясь видами разного качества домов, сколько в поисках какой-нибудь лазейки для побега. Таковой на глаза не попадалось, а потому он вернулся к осмотру домов. Чаще всего на пути им встречались обычные прямоугольные дома, немного углублённые в землю и покрытые досками с соломой. Изредка между ними доктор мог рассмотреть постройки из камня, без которого в принципе не мог воспринять любое жилище. Камень — гарант надёжности. У галлов же даже обычный фундамент не всегда встречался.

Сами жители сновали то тут, то там, иногда оборачиваясь на странного гостя. Люций был практически готов оценить по достоинству разноцветные красивые туники, которые торчали из-под плащей с накидками, но взгляд его невольно цеплялся за штаны, без которых галлы никогда не ходили. Он слышал, что эти варвары скорее снимут все сверху и ринутся в бой, но штаны будут при них. В их обществе римлянин слишком сильно выделялся, и ему это не нравилось — он терпеть не мог излишнее внимание к своей персоне.

Стоило почти что пленнику и его сопровождающему выйти на открытую местность, видимо игравшую роль главной площади, навстречу им вышел юнец, недавно перешагнувгий границу школярного возраста. Люций дал бы ему лет четырнадцать, но смуглая кожа вкупе со светлыми волосами слегка сбила его с толку. Возможно, он был и старше.

— Трэвах, ты уже вернулся? Я думал, ты на охоте до вечера, — сказал Жермен с теплой улыбкой и ноткой волнения в голосе. Парень коротко обнял его и мотнул головой.

— Мы поймали олениху с Лором. Здоровую такую, хватит на весь верхний круг, — с усмешкой ответил Трэвах и повел плечами от предвкушения хорошего ужина. Его старший друг этого энтузиазма не разделял.

— Твой отец ведь сказал тебе не убивать самок, это-

— Вредит лесу. Да, Жермен, я помню, не будь занудой. Самцов мы бы действительно искали до самого вечера, к тому же они не такие вкусные. Один раз не страшно. — в неуверенности голубоглазый галл мотнул головой, и юноша перед ним, не получив ожидаемой поддержки, нахмурился. — Заладили со своим лесом в самом деле, сил нет уже! Он и так скоро сам по себе засохнет или сгниет. И вообще, ты вроде за доктором отправлялся, что за шута ты привел?

Заскучавший было Люций встрепенулся, когда парень махнул рукой в его сторону. Римлянину и без того было не то чтобы приятно, что при нем говорили на другом языке, будто кроме эти двое были наедине, а когда речь зашла о нем, он не выдержал и прервал кельтов громким покашливанием.

— Вы, конечно, извините, что я вас прерываю, но может вы перестанете делать вид, что меня здесь нет? Я ни слова не понимаю, а это просто невежливо, — выпалив свою короткую тираду, Люций окинул взглядом сперва одного, а затем второго на предмет каких-то возражений. Конечно, это было сравнимо с беседой между ним и стеной, но те по крайней мере перестали говорить. Выслушав его, Трэвах сморщил нос и ответил на чистой латыни.

— Твои проблемы, членосос римский, — и, пока Люций глотал ртом воздух от охватившего его шока и закипающей злости, он бросил напоследок фразу уже на гаэльском, прежде чем уйти. — Отец, если что, у себя. Он недавно освободился.

До окружённой забором и кустарником хижины Люций дошел неосознанно. В мыслях он все ещё ругался с высокомерным юнцом, который просто взял и назвал его так. То, на каком языке и в каких условиях его оскорбили, прошло мимо пребывающего вне себя доктора — добропорядочного и нисколько не заинтересованного в подобных практиках доктора.

— Варварство! — он возмущался себе под нос и не заметил, как оказался у входа в очередной погруженный в землю дом. Выглядела лачуга не особо богато, но вырезанные на дереве и глине символы с рисунками вместе с развешенными повсюду пучками лечебных трав привлекали к себе внимание. Люций даже забыл о недавней злости, уставившись на изображения луны, солнца, деревьев и животных, внешне напоминавших то ли собак, то ли волков. Через минуту Герман выглянул из дома и позвал его внутрь.

С порога римлянина буквально окатило волной самых разных запахов, но сильнее всех среди них чувствовался дым с травянисто-древесными нотками. Нос пытался уловить каждый оттенок, но из всего многообразия Люций смог различить только вербену и розмарин с можжевельником. Его настолько сильно увлекло изучение сладковатого с хвоей и лимонной кислинкой запаха, что римлянин даже не заметил ухода своего сопровождающего. Он остался наедине с человеком, которого до этого не мог разглядеть в приятном полумраке.

В другом конце комнаты на первый взгляд сидело мало напоминающее человека нечто, но стоило незнакомцу встать, как Люций увидел укутанную в черный мех высокую фигуру. Этот мужчина был ещё выше Германа, широкоплеч, но явно худ. Подпоясанная туника только подчеркивала нездоровую костлявость, и лишь меховая накидка придавала чужому образу какой-то габаритности. Впрочем, это не самое воинственное телосложение все равно неведомым образом умудрялось внушить римлянину совершенно непонятный, практически животный страх. Может быть, именно ему нужна была помощь, и его похитили ради этого? Мысленно Люций начал составлять варианты возможной диеты, но прервало его внезапное осознание — внешне этот мужчина был очень похож на того мальчишку-грубияна.

— Я, эм, я понимаю, что вы меня не понимаете, но я все равно постараюсь доходчиво объяснить. Вы похожи на важную шишку, так что… — Люций набрал полную грудь воздуха и принялся активно жестикулировать, показывая то на себя, то на незнакомца. Его руки складывались в замысловатые образы, дергались из стороны в сторону и просто бурно шевелились от эмоций в странной пантомиме. При всей сложности своих жестов, говорил Люций медленно и максимально просто, словно оказавшись в том времени, когда пытался научить детей говорить — только в этом случае его латынь была поломанной специально для галла. Тот слушал его с серьезнейшим выражением лица. — Я не врач. Не могу помочь. Верните меня обратно. Домой. У меня жена и ребенок. Я свободный гражданин… Нет, это вы уже навряд ли поймёте.

— Да нет, прекрасно понимаю, — Люций вздрогнул от прозвучавшего с беззлобной насмешкой баритона, говорившего так чисто, словно этот дикарь всю жизнь прожил в столице. Отразившееся на его лице недоумение галл воспринял по-своему. — У нас тоже все свободны, это не открытие.

— Это… это хорошо.

Повисла напряжённая тишина, хотя казалось, что таковой она была только для Люция. Прокручивая в голове свое странное выступление, он все сильнее погружался в вязкое болото непонимания и навязчивого страха: наступив в это болото, выбраться было уже невозможно. Оставалось только ждать, пока оно окончательно не сожрет тебя, утащив на дно. Доктор тонул очень быстро.

По лицу расползлась краска, но Люций не заметил этого — он нервно задрожал. Голова стала неподъемной, а некогда приятный запах больше не спасал от лианами обвившей его паники. Человеческая фигура перед ним двоилась, к горлу подступил ком, и мир вокруг решил, что пришло время пуститься в пляс — до тех пор, пока не сузился до одного человека перед ним, кроме которого Люций больше ничего не мог увидеть. Его посадили прямо на пол и вручили в дрожащие руки огромную деревянную кружку с непонятной жидкостью.

— Пей, это поможет, — он терпеливо наблюдал, как римлянин пытался отпить из тары. При первом глотке тот ожидаемо пролил на себя часть, при третьем ему удалось хлебнуть достаточно для полноценного глотка, а к восьмому вцепившиеся в кружку до побеления пальцы перестали так сильно дрожать. — Не забывай дышать.

— Спасибо, — Люций попытался кивнуть, но мир вновь грозил закружиться, поэтому он приподнял свою кружку, будто бы говоря тост. — А это что вообще? Какое-то волшебное зелье?

— Это вода, — проигнорировав насмешку в чужом голосе, галл ухмыльнулся сам от вновь зардевшегося лица доктора. — Раз ты шутить изволишь, значит, тебе уже лучше?

— А откуда тебе знать? Может, я всегда перед смертью острить начинаю, — с притворным недовольством буркнул Люций, после чего потер горящую щеку. Его собеседник выглядел крайне довольным, при том что эмоций он никаких толком и не выражал.

— Только не на моем ковре, пожалуйста, — сострил мрачный кельт в ответ, отчего Люций не сдержал улыбки. Да уж, тело в доме будет не лучшим элементом декора.

— Я, эм… Я Люций, кстати.

— Да, я знаю, мальчики сказали. Мое имя Кинэди.

Опешивший римлянин повторил услышанное у себя в голове, вздохнул и с досадой отпил ещё воды. Сил удивляться чему-либо ещё больше не было, оставалось только задавать вопросы — а их у Люция было очень, очень много.

— Думаю, пришло время поговорить серьезно, — Кинэди будто прочел его мысли, сев напротив по другую сторону стола. Поверхность его была чистой, чего Люций не ожидал: в варварских домах он всегда представлял неописуемый человеческим языком бардак. Ещё он представлял, что галлы спят в земле и грязи, но и это оказалось просто глупой фантазией — весь пол в доме Кинэди был устлан множеством тканей и шкур, и под собой он чувствовал мягкий теплый ворс. Это выглядело даже уютно.

Люций напрягся в ожидании, но, прежде чем начать разговор, хозяин дома протянул ему невзрачный кувшин с вином.

— Будешь? — в ответ врач кивнул. Он не хотел бы пить в таких обстоятельствах, но внутренние остатки здравомыслия просили о каком-нибудь снисхождении. Кинэди щедро плеснул вина в кружку с водой, после чего Люций взболтал ее содержимое и сделал несколько глотков. Вкусно и почти как дома — самое то для сложного и долгого диалога. 

Начать галл решил сразу с главного.

— Наше племя умирает.


	2. Chapter II — Druid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кинэди ответил на несколько вопросов Люция, но теперь у него их стало только больше.

— Наше племя умирает.

Люций нахмурился с лёгким недоверием, которое тут же попытался скрыть, пригубив ещё вина. Смерть не сильно вязалась с тем, что ему удалось увидеть по дороге к Кинэди: проходящие мимо люди казались ему самыми обычными и ничем не обременёнными. Конечно, нельзя было судить о целом поселении по первому впечатлению от пары проходимцев, но Люций предпочитал доверять своим своему чутью — и оно говорило, что все совсем не так просто.

— В наше племя пришла болезнь, с которой никто из нас прежде не сталкивался. Я пытался излечить тех, кто подхватил эту заразу, но мне не удалось избавиться от этого совсем. Симптомы становятся слабее после моего вмешательства, но все равно возвращаются через какое-то время, что бы я ни делал, — когда галл сделал небольшую паузу, рассчитывая на то, что его гость осмыслит сказанное им, Люций вновь сделал глоток и постучал пальцами по деревянной кружке. Он не сомневался, что у этих лесных жителей с медициной всё довольно скудно, но неуходящая болезнь звучит даже интересно… Звучала бы, если б Люций не бросил это дело. — Поэтому мои соплеменники решили, что нам нужна помощь «того самого» римского врача.

— И поэтому вы меня похитили? — с недовольством спросил римлянин, на что получил не менее недовольный взгляд — и предназначался он отнюдь не Люцию.

— Разумеется, я не поверю, что ты согласился бы помочь нам, если бы мы просто пришли с этим к тебе домой, но с Жерменом мне разговор ещё предстоит. Дело тут вот в чем… — налив собеседнику ещё вина, Кинэди поднялся с пола и отошёл куда-то за спину Люцию. Тот порывался было встать следом, но лёгким движением руки кельт попросил его остаться на месте. Через несколько секунд он уже стоял над доктором, протягивая тому небольшую стеклянную бутылочку с непонятной темной жидкостью внутри. — Никто в племени не объяснил бы нашу проблему понятно для тебя — они не говорят на латыни. Я же приехать не смог бы даже если бы захотел, поэтому единственным вариантом оставалось привести тебя сюда.

Не столько слушая, сколько разглядывая странное содержимое склянки, Люций автоматически кивнул, после чего задался закономерным вопросом — а почему не мог? Неужели Кинэди — кем бы он ни был в племени — был настолько занятым? Его занятость стояла выше здоровья людей, о которых он беспокоится? Чем больше римлянин думал об этом, тем сильнее запутывался в своих же вопросах, которые уже и в голове толком не умещались. Та же бутылочка в руках вызывала не меньше интереса.

— Это кровь, — услышал Люций в паре сантиметров над своей головой, и он резко дёрнулся наверх, столкнувшись макушкой с чужим подбородком. За отчётливым клацанием челюсти последовало шипение, и когда Люций почувствовал, что галл над ним выпрямился, то снова рискнул пошевелиться и исподлобья глянул на пострадавшего от его неловкости. Кинэди несколько рассеяно поглаживал бороду, но не сердился, чего Люций побаивался. Этот галл при всей своей умиротворённости заставлял доктора опасливо напрягаться от каждого своего движения, а из-за долгих взглядов, прямо как в этот момент, ладони начинали потеть от нервозности.

А если ему не показалось, что дикарь обнюхивал его, то стоило всерьез обеспокоиться.

— Извини, я не хотел, это просто было так неожиданно, я…

— Порядок, сам виноват, — прервав римлянина и убрав руку с подбородка, Кинэди равнодушно дёрнул плечами, после чего вернулся за свою сторону стола. Оба поняли, что лучше сменить тему. — Что думаешь об этом?

С толикой научного интереса доктор вновь принялся разглядывать кровь больного, хотя после осмотра он сильно сомневался, что люди вообще способны жить с этим в теле. После встряхивания жидкость как расплавленная смола долго стекала по внутренним стенкам, а на солнце едва просвечивала. Люций кинул вопросительный взгляд на кельта и откупорил пробку, чтобы понюхать содержимое, но запах гнили достиг его носа прежде, чем он успел поднести бутылочку к лицу. С сильнейшим отвращением он сунул пробку обратно.

— Сколько месяцев этому образцу? Кровь не может быть… такой! — Люцию начинало казаться, что его просто дурачат, оттягивая неизбежное: его смерть. Что никаких больных с гнилой кровью нет, а его, бывшего и крайне уважаемого доктора, решили сделать шутом в этом варварском представлении.

Но одного взгляда на Кинэди хватало, чтобы убедиться в серьезности происходящего, и Люций не знал, какой вариант не нравился ему больше. Лечить дикарей от неизвестной ему болезни было худшим развитием событий, и вместе с уязвленной гордостью римлянина начинал душить страх. Он не должен был сталкиваться с подобным снова, он не хотел — и подсознательно понимал, что не должен помогать галлам. Он больше не врач.

— Этот образец я взял вчера вечером, — отозвался хозяин дома, и Люций невольно вздрогнул неведомо от чего. — Ты можешь-

— Нет, я… я не могу! — с глухим шорохом римлянин резко отодвинул от себя кружку и начал подниматься из-за стола. От выпитого вина голова слабо закружилась, но он спокойно устоял на ногах и вскинул руки то ли в оборонительном, то ли примирительном жесте. Кинэди поднялся следом. — Я не доктор, я не могу помочь вам, правда! Я перестал практиковать уже как несколько лет, и даже если бы занимался этим и дальше, то я просто не представляю что происходит с твоими людьми.

— У тебя есть знания и опыт, римлянин, — рычащий голос осадил запаниковавшего Люция, отчего он даже дыхание задержал. Галл не казался злым, и он явно не хотел злиться, но голос его прозвучал так же звучно, как грохот металла в абсолютной тишине. — Я знаю, что ты способен помочь нам. Почти все из нас слышали о тебе и твоем таланте хотя бы раз, а некоторым довелось увидеть тебя в деле. Ты можешь и не быть столь же одаренным, как о тебе говорят, но ваша наука сильно отличается от нашей, и это может помочь. Любая попытка может помочь.

Люций не был убежден, но внутренний голос подсказывал ему, что в этой ситуации все уже решили за него. Его похитили, зная о его прошлых заслугах, и точно не отпустят после одного его вежливого отказа. Если бы все было так просто, то и похищения бы не случилось.

— Я так понимаю, у меня нет выбора? — выдавил из себя вопросительную интонацию доктор. Лицо Кинэди стало совершенно нечитаемым, хотя на секунду Люцию показалось, что его скривило от вины.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы твое пребывание здесь было добровольным.

— Ну да, разумеется, — с невеселым смешком он закусил губу и сложил руки на груди. Заметив это, Кинэди тут же отступил и долил в кружку ещё вина — видимо на случай, если Люций захочет ещё. Мило с его стороны, но доктору все равно закралась в голову навязчивая мысль, отказаться от которой он смог не сразу.

Он вполне мог открыто возмущаться своим нахождением в этой деревне и не соглашаться на «добровольное пребывание», потому что это все равно ничего бы не изменило — разве что Кинэди чувствовал бы себя некомфортно от подобного. Отчасти Люций был доволен таким раскладом, но его совесть бунтовала против этого: в конце концов Кинэди, несмотря на безвыходную для обоих ситуацию, проявил к нему что-то вроде сочувствия, хотя мог этого и не делать. Волновался ли он о своей совести, или же дело и правда было в чувствах Люция? Римлянин понятия не имел, и не так уж это его волновало на фоне всего остального.

— Хорошо, я… — врач тут же заметил, как лицо кельта начало проясняться, но его последующие слова вызвали совершенно обратный эффект, — я хочу знать, что со мной будет, когда я, ну, потерплю неудачу-

— Если, — перебивший Люция галл спокойно пояснил, когда лицо его собеседника удивленно вытянулось, — Не когда, а если потерпишь неудачу. Расклад и так не слишком оптимистичный, не хочется нагнетать всё ещё сильнее. К тому же, — он вздохнул и плеснул вина уже в свою кружку, после чего задумчиво покрутил ее в руках, понюхал и брезгливо отставил обратно, — как бы я ни хотел это признавать, я сделал все, что мог, и мои полномочия на этом кончаются. Мне остаётся только верить, и если ты не хочешь делать это сам, то буду я.

— Это очень… — не найдясь с ответом, Люций неопределенно покрутил кистью руки и уставился в пол. Щеки неведомо отчего потеплели, и он предпочел спрятать это за спадающими на лицо волосами.

— Ерунда, — Кинэди окинул его нечитаемым взглядом. — Я делаю всё, чтобы помочь своим людям. И, отвечая на твой вопрос — нет, тебя никто не тронет. Ты в любом случае вернёшься домой с щедрой платой за помощь, даже если ничего не выйдет, — услышав про плату, Люций открыто сморщился и уставился в окно, чтобы не развивать эту тему. Как ему могут заплатить, если он ничем не поможет? Задумывались ли эти варвары о том, что он может просто сделать вид, что старался, чтобы раньше взять свою награду и покинуть деревню? Люций не хотел так делать, врачебный долг не позволял — но от ещё одной навязчивой мысли было тяжело избавиться. — Кроме того тебе дадут лучшие условия, на какие только способно наше поселение. Я действительно не хочу, чтобы ты считал себя пленником. Для нас ты желанный гость.

В попытке углядеть враньё в глубине красноватых глаз, Люций понял, что этот цвет не давал ему покоя все это время. Ничего подобного он раньше не встречал, хотя в пору своего врачевания повидал много самых разных людей. Такие глаза были несвойственны простому человеку, и он вновь задумался о том, кем же приходился племени его гостеприимный хозяин.

— Я… Ладно, я посмотрю, могу ли я что-нибудь сделать, но мне нужно увидеть больных, — в ответ Кинэди слабо улыбнулся и кивнул, после чего подошёл ближе и странно посмотрел в окно. Римлянину почудилось, что снаружи доносилось шуршание листьев, но прежде чем он спросил об этом, кельт вновь уставился на него в ожидании — чувствовал, что вопросов у Люция все ещё много. — Но я ничего не обещаю и ещё не соглашаюсь. Сперва мне нужно увидеть их воочию.

— Разумеется, — он вновь кивнул и снова посмотрел в окно. — Что ещё интересует?

— Ох, ну вообще это не касается больных, мне просто хотелось бы узнать… — недоуменно Люций замолчал на мгновение, наблюдая за тем, как галл начал бесшумно подходить к открытому окну. Стоило ему замолчать, Кинэди махнул рукой, чтобы он продолжил, и дал понять, что все ещё внимательно слушает. — Я не представляю, как у вас здесь всё работает. Ваше общество сильно отличается от нашего, и по тебе видно, что ты, ну, кто-то важный, кажется.

Кинэди остановился недалеко от окна, посмотрев на римлянина с долей веселого удивления. Спросить вслух он не мог: Люций наконец понял, что за окном было что-то — или кто-то — и кельт не хотел это спугнуть. Молясь всем богам, что правильно понял его удивление, Люций принялся пояснять. Снова выставлять себя дураком ему совершенно не хотелось.

— Просто, раз меня привели к тебе и оставили наедине, значит дело не только в том, что ты говоришь на латыни. Я не хочу нарушать субординацию, если ты внезапно окажешься каким-нибудь правителем, с которым я допускаю всякие фривольности. Неловко выйдет, — Люций потер шею и уже с лёгким любопытством посмотрел на добравшегося до окна Кинэди. Дело явно стремилось к своему завершению, и внутри доктора все нервно задрожало: а что, если Кинэди и правда окажется хозяином этого поселения? Он, будучи римлянином, не попадал под влияние других правителей, но Люций уважал чужую власть и не собирался строить из себя не пойми что перед более авторитетной фигурой. При таком раскладе, разве что, стало бы немного обидно. Пока что Кинэди был единственным галлом, с которым Люций чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно, и он не хотел потерять это чувство. — К тому же, я видел твоего родственника, если судить по вашей схожести, и он, — от воспоминания о том оскорблении Люций резко втянул носом воздух и поджал губы с раздражённой усмешкой, — ну, он вел себя как хозяин положения.

Шорох в кустах под окнами теперь был слышен отчётливо даже для Люция. Кинэди беззвучно хмыкнул, встал перед окном и двумя руками резко вытянул на их обозрение нечто.

— Я разделяю власть в племени с парой других людей, но обычно во мне видят только друида, — Люций кивнул, когда галл обернулся к нему, и с интересом заглянул ему через плечо. Там, удерживаемый за ухо, стоял его старый знакомый-грубиян, а в другой руке за ворот фиолетовой туники Кинэди держал девушку лет пятнадцати. — А этот любитель подслушивать чужие разговоры — мой сын. Ещё и Эшлинг притащил. Трэвах, скажи на милость, как ты оказался в кустах, если должен быть на охоте?

— Отец, отпусти, — он дёрнулся от несильной хватки на ухе, но сделал только хуже, потому что Кинэди его не отпустил. С недовольным лицом парень побагровел, но отвечать не захотел. Вместо этого он шепотом проговорил. — Ты меня позоришь, отпусти, пожалуйста.

— Ты и сам отлично с этим справляешься, грея себе уши в кустах, — ответил друид грозно, но отпустил обоих. Эшлинг открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Трэвах слабо и практически незаметно наступил ей на ногу. С усталым вздохом Кинэди сделал вид, что не видел этого. — Что вы здесь забыли вообще? У меня дела с нашим гостем.

За его спиной Люций приподнял руку в неуверенном приветствии, когда девушка с любопытством уставилась на него, но последующие слова Трэваха, очевидно намеренно сказанные на латыни, подняли в нем ещё одну волну негодования.

— О да, «гостем», — ещё немного, и язвительность в его голосе можно было бы потрогать. — Этот римский шут не согласился на твое безотказное предложение, отец, какие уж тут дела? Ты всерьёз думаешь, что он нам поможет, что ему есть дело до нашего гостеприимства? Да он даже находиться здесь не хочет!

— По правде говоря, сейчас ты — единственная причина, почему мне здесь не нравится, — на резкий голос Люция обернулись все. Доктор стоял прямо, сжимая кулаки от злости, и на его щеках проступили желваки. — Подумать только, меня вытащили из дома, привели непонятно куда, а я ещё оскорбления от какого-то молокососа терпеть вынужден! Такой умный, парень? Так иди и лечи своих соплеменников сам, я только за, — и, повернувшись теперь к Кинэди, выпалил. — Если он входит в ваш список гостеприимства, то уберите его оттуда, пожалуйста. В остальном я согласен, когда мне приступать?

— Но ты ещё не-

— Я согласен, — повторил Люций настойчиво, перебив опешившего друида. Его сын выглядел не менее удивлённым, но, придя в себя, скривился от злости и ушел в неизвестном направлении. Эшлинг, которая не поняла ни слова из тирады римлянина, быстро бросила какую-то фразу Кинэди и побежала за Трэвахом, оставив их наедине — теперь уже полностью. — Почему-то я уверен, что пожалею об этом уже через минуту.

— Спасибо.

Люций вскинул брови и недоуменно уставился на улыбающегося галла, зачем-то отметив для себя, что с расслабленным лицом он выглядит намного моложе. Не таким уставшим.

Вся былая злость на нерадивого ребенка друида исчезла почти сразу после его ухода, будто побежала за ним на пару с Эшлинг. Сомнения и неуверенность из-за его поспешного решения уже начинали подкрадываться к Люцию, но крайне довольная фигура Кинэди в паре шагов от него действовала лучше всякого пугала для плохих мыслей.

— Давно этого обормота никто не место не ставил, — пояснил кельт, поддельно кашлянув и на мгновение прикрыв рот ладонью. Когда он убрал ее, улыбки Люций больше не видел. — Хотя я сильно сомневаюсь, что это возымело какой-то эффект. Сколько ни говори, всегда всё делает по-своему, и ведь не переучишь уже. Здоровый лоб, а ума… неважно.

— А он это, не обиделся? — спросил Люций осторожно, пока Кинэди уверенно двигался в сторону выхода. Доктор тут же засеменил за ним, понимая, что сейчас они пойдут к больным, как и собирались до этого небольшого конфликта.

— Обиделся ли он? Естественно, — Кинэди ухмыльнулся, открыв перед своим гостем дверь, и Люций со скорбным лицом проскочил под распахнувшей вход рукой. Меньше часа провел в месте, где ему ещё боги знают сколько ошиваться, а он уже нажил себе неприятеля. — Он привык, что ему все с рук сходит, а если что-то не удается, то бесится.

— И что мне теперь делать? — в ответ Кинэди поднял вверх палец, прося подождать с ответом, закрыл за собой дверь и с непонятным мешком пошел за дом.

— Ждать. Либо он будет злиться на тебя до конца твоего пребывания здесь, либо зауважает. Повезло тебе, что ты римлянин, и Эшлинг не поняла нашего разговора, иначе всё: смертельная обида и позор, смываемый лишь кровью. Эх, молодежь, — Люций покосился на друида с подозрением — несмотря на бороду, совсем уж старцем он не казался, — чего только не сделают, чтобы кому-то понравиться.

— Ну да, — пробормотал доктор, с осторожным интересом осматривая задний двор друидовского дома.

От остальных домов, что видел Люций прежде, этот отличала деревянная ограда чуть ниже роста среднего мужчины, которая огораживала не очень большую территорию. Жилье Кинэди находилось на самом краю поселения, и этот забор, входящий прямиком в стену внешнего укрепления, навевал отшельнический образ. Впрочем, Люций не был знаком с варварской культурой, и он не был уверен, как оценить подобную отстранённость от остальных жителей племени.

Высокий частокол — граница поселения — был спрятан за рассадой множества деревьев, из-за чего стену с первого раза можно было и не заметить. Почти все эти деревья оказались яблонями, только начавшими свое цветение, и Люций на секунду прикрыл глаза, вдыхая напоминающий о доме запах. От наплыва воспоминаний ему даже начало мерещиться довольное собачье ворчание, но тут же в ладонь ему уперлось нечто влажное, теплое и подозрительно знакомое.

— А вот те самые мальчики, о которых я говорил. Вы уже встречались.

Люций неосознанно погладил вытянутую белую морду, после чего дёрнулся, когда его раскрытую руку с любовью и от души лизнули. Да, это определенно были те самые собаки, которых он подкармливал уже несколько лет. Кажется, впервые он увидел их ещё щенками, незадолго после смерти дочери. Скорбящее сердце не выдержало тогда, и он отдал этим комкам шерсти весь свой хлеб, который купил на завтрак. Не лучшая еда для собак, но ничего другого у Люция тогда не было.

— Откуда они здесь? Они не бездомные? — с растущим теплом в груди Люций наблюдал за тем, как собаки уплетали принесённое им мясо. Неожиданно в руки ему протянули мешок с едой, и римлянин растерянно перевел взгляд с псов на Кинэди.

— С твоих рук им больше нравится, — ответил друид, но оттого у Люция возникло только больше вопросов. Предыдущие друид проигнорировал или просто не услышал, и повторять доктор не захотел — по крайней мере сразу. Вместо этого он задал куда более насущный для себя вопрос.

— Ты случайно не знаешь, где моя сумка?

Собаки схватили последний кусок мяса и скрылись в тени деревьев, оставив Люция с пустым, пропитанным кровью мешком. Стоявший за его спиной галл положил руку ему на плечо и кивнул в сторону выхода со двора, забрав холщовую ткань и аккуратно положив ее на подоконник. От прикосновения к плечу Люций был готов вздрогнуть, но вовремя сжал зубы и расслабился — если он будет так реагировать на каждое действие, то скончается раньше этих непонятных больных.

К тому же, рука у кельта была очень теплой.

— Случайно знаю, римлянин. Твоя сумка у Жермена, он что-то про книги говорил — не беспокойся, с ними ничего не случится, — сразу добавил Кинэди, заметив резко переменившееся лицо своего гостя. Тот покачал головой в неверии, но последовал за галлом.

— К слову, ты можешь называть меня по имени, друид, — Кинэди обернулся, чтобы увидеть тёмную вихрастую макушку — Люций смотрел себе под ноги и тёр шею в сомнении. Несмотря на то, что для племени Кинэди был сродни жрецу, он также имел какую-никакую власть, о чём сказал сам, и доктор не был уверен, что мог предлагать одному из со-правителей деревни что бы то ни было.

Друид, впрочем, хмыкнул и вернул свое внимание дороге, дабы скрыть лёгкое подёргивание губ.

— Только если ты тоже будешь звать меня по имени, Люций, — от его вкрадчивого тона по телу римлянина пробежали мурашки — так его имя ещё никто не произносил.

— Я, эм… хорошо. Кинэди, — звучное, похожее на лай имя легко сорвалось с губ. Люций с воистину врачебной осторожностью попробовал его на слух, произнес ровно, четко и уверенно, будто пытался разделить на оттенки, как долго выдержанное вино. В итоге они оба остались довольны, хоть реакции кельта Люций и не увидел.

Остановились они под окном одного из многих одинаковых домов, в тени раскинувшей свои ветви рябины. Ее маленькие вытянутые листья задрожали от порыва ветра, и Люций с трудом оторвал взгляд, чтобы в оконном проёме увидеть знакомое голубоглазое лицо и, что более важно, свою сумку. Доктор выхватил ее из рук Жермена и прижал к себе смертельной хваткой — теперь его вещи они заберут только через его труп.

— Мы уже пришли? — спросил римлянин как ни в чем не бывало, на что друид мотнул головой. Его эта ситуация с сумкой никак не касалась, но выглядел он достаточно довольным, чтобы наблюдавший за ним Жермен растерянно почесал затылок и скрылся в глубине своего небольшого дома.

— Нет, но мы уже близко. Я хотел тебя предупредить, — Люций оторвался от тщательного осмотра своих вещей и внутренне напрягся. Он что, до сих пор не в безопасности? — Многие из наших никогда не видели римлян до этого момента, и их поведение может показаться тебе грубым. У нас… темпераментный народ, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. И некоторые порой излишне темпераментны.

Последнюю фразу Кинэди сказал скорее для себя, чем для вздохнувшего от облегчения Люция. Он явно вспомнил кого-то конкретного, из-за чего поджал губы как будто от кислятины во рту.

— Я думаю, я понимаю. О галльской воинственности практически легенды ходят. Голые торсы, крики, все дела, — Кинэди весело хмыкнул на пару с хихикнувшим Люцием. — Очень устрашающе. Хотя, они ведь больны, думаю я не получу и половины этого хвалёного энтузиазма.

— Как раз насчёт этого, — они вновь двинулись у нужному месту, и Люций заметил тень неуверенности на чужом лице. Друид был озадачен, но попытался скрыть это — и не смог. — Одна из проблем этой хвори в том, что не всегда понятно, болен ли человек. Она непредсказуема, и один может ночами лежать с лихорадкой, пока другой чувствует себя прекрасно и потом нежданно выворачивает содержимое своего желудка прямо перед Дубом.

— А есть хоть какой-нибудь симптом сразу у всех заражённых? Чтобы можно было предположить, что этот якобы здоровый на деле не является таковым?

— Я не могу сказать точно, но у всех больных, которых я видел, начинала чернеть кожа. Она не отмирает, но становится не такой чувствительной, и на ощупь она то ли сухая, то ли жирная — у всех по-разному, — Кинэди обернулся к нему с сочувствующим выражением, которого притихший Люций не смог понять. — Думаю, это лучшее время для того, чтобы пожалеть о своем решении.

— А ты так этого хочешь? — Люций едва заметно дёрнул губами, когда галл вновь мотнул головой. Его челка забавно покачнулась, и врач не сдержал лёгкой улыбки.

— Это вопрос твоего же комфорта. Ты никогда не сможешь дать нам шанс, пока не дашь его себе, — с этим словами они встали перед самым большим домом из тех, который Люцию доводилось видеть в этом поселении. Особенно сильно его кричащую уникальность подчеркивала древесина — ярко-красная, похожая на медь или закат перед дождем. Бревна и доски то тут, то там были украшены неизвестными Люцию узорами, символами и рисунками, который можно было бы рассматривать до самого вечера, если бы не причина, по которой они пришли. Кинэди уверенно взялся за ручку высокой двери, бывшей почти в два роста Люция, но не открыл. — Так что?

Замерев на пару секунд, римлянин глубоко вдохнул, словно собирался нырнуть, и отрывисто кивнул друиду. Он, пусть и в пылу эмоций, дал свое бесполезное согласие — он был врачом в конце-концов. Не для того Люций учился десятилетиями, чтобы потом целиком отказаться от всего своего прошлого.

— Я попробую, — сказал он с придыханием, после чего сделал самое уверенное лицо, на которое только был способен. Люций догадывался, что его запала хватит лишь на то, чтобы войти внутрь, но больше от него и не требовалось. Это был тот шаг, что вновь поставит его перед знакомым каждому медику долгом. Он снова станет врачом.

Он был готов шагнуть в эту неизвестность, но руки привычно взмокли. Крепче сжав свою сумку для успокоения, римлянин покосился на галла.

— Это нормально, что я нервничаю?

— Вполне, — Кинэди открыл дверь, и Люций увидел внутри обычный зал с длинным, заставленным едой столом. За ним сидело несколько человек — Люций понял, что они завтракали — а остальные, разделившись на небольшие группы, устроились в разных концах зала и занимались обычными делами. Приглядевшись, доктор понял, что в этой идиллической картине было кое-что неправильно — эти люди не выглядели больными. — Ты ведь не практиковал уже два года.

— Ну да, но… Стоп, откуда ты знаешь-

И Кинэди втолкнул его внутрь.


End file.
